What happens in your room, ends up in the hallway
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?
1. Chapter 1

What happens in your room, ends up in the hallway

Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys. I'm back! Well sort of. I haven't had a lot of time to write because I get off of school and go to work late into the night every day. I only get one day off, and what do I use it for? Sleep. No hate now okay? I just got over a stress induced cold, so today I'm trying to get back into writing by starting off with a little one shot, maybe two shot. I hope you guys like it!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

_It had started out as a fight. A simple fight. With blood involved. Lots of blood. _

Bones creaked and the office door broke as two angry vampires broke through. Kaname gave a pained grunt as the side of his hip collided with his desk, and in his dazed moment he felt Zero snap at his neck. Kaname hissed, throwing the other off of him, smirking in satisfaction when he flew into the bookshelf. Zero groaned, and he knew his back would be bruised later on. Hands were around his neck seconds later, trying to strangle the breath out of him. Zero took a deep breath and held it as one of his arms darted out to swiftly knock away the purebloods squeezing hands. As this happened, claws from both parties grazed against both of their hands, drawing blood instantly. Red eyes glared at equally red eyes, and the fighting resumed. Kaname grabbed the other by the throat and slammed him into a wall; it crumbled beneath both bodies sending them both crashing to the ground. Kaname on top of Zero. Both vampires gasped as their bodies knocked together. The battle resumed seconds later when Zero's fist snapped out to knock the pureblood in the face. Kaname hissed, feeling something in his cheekbone snap. The pain was gone as fast as it had come, as the bone mended itself.

Blood was now exiting from wounds they didn't know they had, as their rough and tumble became more of a bloodbath. The heady aroma of blood caused Kaname's already blood red eyes to shine more brightly, and Kaname couldn't help but gasp and freeze when he felt his own hard length strain against his slacks. Zero took this moment to switch their positions; causing Kaname's head to crash against the floor. The pureblood saw stars and Zero used this time to latch onto the others neck. Kaname bucked up, backing away from the others teeth, and in his panic he crashed into the bathroom sink. It crumbled behind him, and glass fell in shards at his feet. "Did you think that you would get it that easily?" he asked, his pureblood aura whipping around the both of them. Zero hissed sounding more like a cat than anything else, and launched himself at the pureblood. Kaname, not expecting the sudden burst of speed couldn't dodge the angry vampire. They collided once again, and this time Zero's teeth managed to sink into the soft flesh of Kaname Kuran's neck. Kaname's aura spiked in mild fear when he felt the other's fangs rip through his neck.

He had never been bitten before, and the feeling of pain made him think twice about doing it again. Kaname shifted, some of the debris poking him in the back. And when he did this, Zero clamped down tighter, his entire body shoving the pureblood down into the dirt that was once his room. Kaname whimpered and recoiled, feeling something coil in the pit of his stomache. Wiggling around, Kaname gasped when he felt something hard press against his inner thigh.

This wasn't what he thought it was, was it?

The thought that maybe Zero wanted him, even while in bloodlust, made him want to cry out in fear and ecstasy…? Kaname shivered in the other's grasp. Zero released Kaname's neck, but he didn't cease his lapping; finding every drop of blood on the pureblood so that it wasn't wasted. Both were panting, and when Zero fully drew away, when his grip loosened on the captive pureblood, Kaname used that chance to tear away from the other, his hand griping his healed neck as he slammed into the broken wall. He ran into the other room, embarrassed by his actions. Well, he more like wobbled with his vision blurry from all the blood loss. Zero got up and calmly followed and what he saw made him grin. Kaname sat on his bed, legs curled up to his chest with his face pressed to his knees so the other couldn't see his crimson face. Zero walked over to the edge of the bed and stood there looking at the shivering and visibly aroused pureblood. Reaching out a hand, Zero used a finger to prop the others chin up; facing him. Zero gave him a scrutinizing look, and Kaname blushed from the neck up. Kaname was mortified. Not only had his body reacted without his consent, but it had reacted to a hunter. An ex human hunter. His thing must really be off kilter by now.

_It just wasn't working right._

"Now…" Zero murmured. "Why would you go off like that? Someone big and bad might see you and chase after" he teased, and again, Kaname flushed. He was way too responsive. The others blood must be getting to him. _Yeah, that must be it, _he decided. While he was staring off in space, Zero began taking his time in tracing the others cheek. "I don't know what it is you have done to me, but I just want to tie you up and ravish you" he continued. Kaname cried out and backed up further onto the bed in alarm. Zero grinned. "You seem way to open with your emotions. Do vampires have…" the silverette took his time searching for the right word. "Cycles?" he asked finding one that suited his tastes. "They're called heats and yes, but it should not be upon me unless someone stronger or more physically dominant comes into the picture…" Kaname trailed off, his eyes widening when the other grinned wolfishly at him. "You…" he breathed out in shock. Zero crawled up to Kaname playfully, grabbing onto one of his legs with his hand, to which, the pureblood swatted away with much force. _He was too close,_ Kaname thought. "Kindly remove your hand from my person" he asked with gritted teeth when the hand returned. Zero's eyes flashed with glee. "There must be some rules to this…heat" he said, settling back away from the pureblood and onto a bedpost, much to the pureblood's relief. "Only the blood of my chosen should be able to awaken this side of me" Kaname said, and Zero began to inspect his nails. _But why is it acting up now? Am I just going through the cycle because of my lack of bed partners?_ Kaname felt himself flush at the though. "Well we can't just have you attacking the Day class now can we" Zero began, heaving himself to his feet and stalking over to the already alarmed pureblood.

With that, he hauled both arms of the other vampire up, and clasped them into the cuffs he always carried on his person. "Wha-? Hey!" Kaname snapped, pulling at the bonds, but at the last moment, Zero uttered a hunter's spell sealing his fate. "And if you think of yelling out to your idiot followers, think nothing of it. I won't hesitate to bind your mouth…in very interesting ways" he said, and for some reason got a thrill when the pureblood clamped his mouth shut and pressed himself closer to the front of the bed.

Finished with his task, Zero sat down and simply watched the other.

* * *

Kaname glared. The hunter sitting in front of him was having way too much fun with this. He was sweating and panting, whimpering and twisting in his binds, and all the other could do was stare at him. It aroused the pureblood greatly. "Go away!" he snapped harshly. He could smell his own pheromones now and his bare feet rubbed into the silk of his bed sheet, toes curling. His potential mate had to be near. When Zero stood and began to walk near, Kaname's heart nearly fell into his ribs, and a small whimper escaped him. When Zero reached him, Kaname finally understood what was going on through the haze in his mind. He was reacting to Zero. His body had sought out Zero's as a potential mate, and Zero was accepting it. Before he could react, Zero had his face gripped in one hand.

"You're really shitty at flirting you know that?" was all he asked before his lips were covering the others. Kaname's body erupted in fire, and he jerked in the hunter's grasp. Their kiss was sloppy-seeing as how one of them just had their first kiss stolen from them, and it only served to make Kaname mewl. The purebloods shirt was then ripped open and Kaname broke the kiss with a gasp. He glared at the other. Zero chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, but right now, I'm not thinking about your clothes" was all he said before he recaptured the purebloods lips in a kiss. Kaname moaned, his legs curling around the others waist. His beast mewled in acceptance to the new dominator, as it settled down in ready to be mounted. Zero's hands traced the other's body as they kissed, and Kaname shivered in his arms. One of Zero's hands snuck down into the pureblood's pants to cup at a round globe that made up half of the pureblood's bottom. What happened next made his eyes widen. Kaname gasped and scooted away in virginal alarm. Zero almost grinned. Kaname was still a virgin, meaning he was about to take away something important. He wanted it to be nice for the other. He knew the other was in heat. Being a vampire and a hunter came with perks, but that didn't mean he had to violate the other cruelly.

Kaname was scared. His body was reacting too wildly to the touch of one Zero Kiryuu. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his body shivering as the other traced hidden patterns on his skin. Zero didn't reply at first. "Your body and scent. It calls to me, like a siren" and that was all he gave, before he settled himself underneath the pureblood. He turned the other so he was facing the bedpost and before Kaname could oppose the idea, the other immediately started to suckle on one of his protruding hip bones. Kaname's jaw slackened and his eyes widened in shock as his leg turned to goo and sunk down onto the other's lap. His fingers gripped onto the cuffs keeping him in place, turning white. Kaname moaned, that's all he could do as Zero left marks on his body that were sooner to fade like him getting out of his bindings. For vampires, when in heat, the receiver's healing ability slowed down to the point where anything could hurt them really. But no one wants to hurt a vampire in heat.

No, the slowed healing process was used to continuously mark their mate so other vampires knew they were taken. That's if they didn't smell the scent of the other on them when they approached.

Zero resumed palming the others bare ass as he captured a hardened nipple between his lips. Kaname flushed even more. He never thought that Zero Kiryuu would have continued with this kind of shameless act. And Kaname was proven wrong once again, as Zero stripped him of his pants. Kaname gasped as he was ground onto the other's hard member. Kaname mewled, his body thrumming with pleasure. Kaname, who had never felt sensations like this before, had no idea who to react let alone know if his body was doing it right; and he couldn't help it when some added stimulation caused him to tumble over the white blanket of bliss. "Mm! Ah! Zero!" Kaname came helplessly as a hand wrapped around his weeping erection. His hips continued to twitch and wiggle as the silverette continued to milk his male anatomy of his fluids. Moving the pureblood from on top of him, Zero shifted off the bed. The ex-human watched the pureblood pant in bliss for a few moments before walking over to one of his dressers. As Zero rummaged around in one of the drawers, Kaname's body began to cool down. "Some blood tablets should calm you down…not that I don't enjoy it" Zero smirked at the last part.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Zero chuckled as he pulled something out that made Kaname's eyes widen. The pureblood gulped as the other walked back to the bed. Zero held something in his hand that the brunette had hoped to never again see in his life. A prank gift from Takuma that Kaname did not find particularly amusing. The brightness of it didn't change the fact that it was a vibrator. A neon pink vibrator to be exact. He had thought he had thrown it out, but seeing it again he knew that Takuma had retrieved it and hidden it under the clothes he rarely wore. No matter how much it scared Kaname, he couldn't help that his thighs instantly became wetter at the sight of the thing. "Oh, Kaname; you know what this is, hm?" the silverette asked watching as the other practically panted in heat, his erection returning in full force. Kaname watched the other fiddle with it, and by what he thought he saw, he watched Zero place something inside of it; a small tube of some sort?

When the other walked back up to him, Kaname whimpered shrinking back. "No…" he whispered weakly tugging on his restraints; hating the fact that his thighs began to part, waiting for his virgin entrance to be pierced. His body trembled from the heat and his hands tugged on the cuffs holding his arms up. They were beginning to go numb. Zero's arms reached for him, and Kaname gave a startled gasp when the vibrator rubbed at his outer thigh. Zero's other hand began tracing his face, running over smooth thin lips and high cheekbones. Unbeknownst to the pureblood, Kaname nuzzled into the hand; the hackles he had raised during the initial fight dying down to a mere kindle of the fire they had been. The vibrator trailed to the inside of his leg and rubbed circles, higher and higher until it reached its destination. Shock and panic flooded the pureblood's system when the silicone penis prodded at the crevice of his ass, and he made flurried attempts to get away, his legs flailing out in fear. "Shh," Zero cooed, his hands petting the pureblood's hair as his hand laid down the vibrator to clasp at Kaname's slim legs. "I won't hurt you," he continued as he helped the cuffed pureblood onto his stomache.

The panic that had flooded his system washed away at the sound of his dominating mate, and Kaname relaxed into the cool hands. Zero continued to whisper calm coo's to the panicked pureblood as he parted pale thighs to look at the rosy coloured hole. It was drenched with natural lubricant from the other's heat, and loosened, ready for the initial mounting. With one hand caressing the calming pureblood, the other once again grasped the pink vibrator. It began running patterns up the now moaning quietly, pureblood's leg, and Kaname panted softly; his body flushed from the silverette's honeyed tongue. The hand that had been petting his head, and running up and down his back, now settled in one place, his ass; and Kaname had no time but to look up as the silverette parted his cheeks to press the silicone phallus at his entrance.

It breached him with a gentle push.

Kaname's mouth opened and he gasped in a breath as he was filled in seconds. His body reacted quickly, squeezing the silicone device tightly as if it were real. Near his ear, Kaname heard Zero make a pleased sound in the back of his throat. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he cooed as a finger traced his stretched opening. Kaname moaned at the feeling and tightened on instinct; and his body exploded in pleasure, body going into a tiny spasm at the distinct feeling of something inside of him. Zero gave a throaty growl, and Kaname felt the bed dip, and then the dominant aura of Zero pressing behind him. A hand trailed down and gave the vibrator a small nudge that sent it deeper inside of the pureblood and Kaname choked on a needy whine. Zero's free hand slithered up to his face, resting his hand on Kaname's burning cheek. Two fingers traced his lips before parting his plump bottom one, and entering his mouth. They slithered on his tongue and Kaname felt his cheeks burn more as they lightly thrust on his wet appendage. "Now tell me Kaname, haven't you dreamed of this? Having someone who can love you like this? Dominate you like this?" Zero said his last words with his hips grinding onto his already full bottom, shoving the silicone penis further inside of him, and Kaname choked back air; the fingers still thrusting into his mouth.

Kaname mewled, his body twisting in the others hold. His tongue laved at the fingers inside his mouth, and his lower body greedily hugged the vibrator inside of him. Zero's hand trailed up to tweak at dusky nipples and Kaname cried out; his hands pulling at the rattling chains holding him. "Would you like me to pleasure you, to worship you, to mate you; _to fuck you_?" Zero asked as his hips thrust into the pureblood's behind. "I could make you bleed, and cry, and cum; make you feel pleasure like no one could ever grant you. Because _no one_ would treat you like me" Kaname arched his back at a particularly hard thrust from Zero; sending the vibrator rubbing at his sensitive walls. "I just need you to say yes; I _want you_ to say yes."

Zero's lips trailed to his shoulder and he playfully nibbled there. "Will you be my mate Kaname? Will you let me worship you and your body; will you let me love _every inch_ of you?" His teeth lightly found purchase on a shoulder bone and Kaname nearly screamed out in pleasure. The words Zero was saying were making him dizzy. They made his body heavy and his heart light. His body was drenched in sweat, his thighs with natural lubricant and cum; his body heaved not only from the heat, but from the words Zero spoke. "Will you let me fuck you, Kaname? I want to feel you, and be inside of you" Kaname keened at that and finally broke. "Please" the word was spoken softly, but Zero heard it. Letting his fingers fall from Kaname's plump mouth, he turned the others head and kissed him. Kaname's eyes widened and a new flush settled over his body. Distracting Kaname from the kiss, Zero's hands began their roaming, delighted in the mewls and moans he could break from the pureblood's erotic mouth. The end of his hands path was the pureblood's ass, stuffed full of a gag gift; and with a flip of a switch, Kaname's world erupted in fire and blinding white light.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Tbc...

I'm _**BACK!**_ Yay! *throws confetti* And with a new fic. Now no I have not forgotten about my other** old** ones; I just got comfortably sidetracked. Yes, I am still working on them, and I am also considering re-writing most of my old ones as I realize that they are _not very good_. I will let you know _which ones_ and _when _I shall be re-writing them, but for now I want to get back on track with my fairly new ones. I either hope to get the second part of this one out next or a new chapter to Violated Love or A Fate Like Fantasy.

I also have a NEW brain baby chugging along here too! _Wow Sopap! So much going on in that demented mind of yours! _Why thank you, random citizen. That I do. It is called: _From the Woods of Babylon_ or something like that. XD I haven't really sat on the name as much as I have on the plot. I'm going to try and give it a King Arthur feel but in mostly modern times; and if that explanation confuses you, well you're just going to have to wait and find out! :D

I hope you enjoy my little ficlet and hope you wait for the next chapter as I hope to have it out soon!

Mycket kärlek alla!  
-ShadowsAvPennaOchPapper


	2. Chapter 2

What happens in your room, ends up in the hallway

Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Sadness

* * *

Yay! I'm working on the second part! Hoorah! I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. Well I do, and it is going to be positively malicious. Mwaha. .w.

Also, I'm back! So very sorry that I've been gone, but I work nights so I practically sleep all day. D: My life is ruined because of this sleeping pattern! I stay up all night and sleep all day just to go to work and do it all over again. I don't even have time to write~ So I end up having all of these _positively horrendous_ and _absolutely delicious_ stories running through my demented mind and nothing to do with them. I'm trying so very hard to get off of my lazy fat ass and do something but it is so hard to do when you live about an hour away from work and don't wake up until about noon.

Again, I am so very sorry about this wait. I am currently typing this up with as much speed as I can muster as it is five in the morning right now and I am oh so very tired. But I will prevail! And I will hopefully get this story out within the next hour or two. Or should I say day or two. Ah, it'll show up in a bit. Hopefully _before _I have to leave for work. Much love!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

**ALSO THERE IS ATTEMPTED MASTURBATION. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT** ;D

* * *

Kaname's body convulsed, his body bending as he came, dirtying his sheets and chest; thighs trembling as he twitched. The vibrator continued to buzz happily in its new found home and the pureblood was allowed no rest from his orgasm as the device turned his insides into goo. "Nn! Zero!" Kaname cried out moaning as his body wriggled helplessly on the bed. His face was flushed anew as pleasure filled tears leaked from his eyes and drool ran down his chin, dripping onto the silk covered pillows. His hands pulled at his restraints to try and stop this pleasurable torture; but they held fast, as they had the many other times he had tried to break free. Kaname gasped for breath as his hips rocked trying to force the object churning inside of him deeper. Hands soon returned to his chest, giving his erect nipples attention and Kaname whimpered his face heating up impossibly more. The pureblood felt open mouthed kisses being placed onto his shoulder and neck and he cried out more shivering at the touch. A hand slyly slid down to his ass, giving it a sharp squeeze making Kaname take a sharp intake of breath. "Z-Zero.." He whimpered out as his body began to tighten up once again. "N-no mo-ore, I c-an't…" But his words were useless even to his own ears. Of course he could, he was in heat and his mate was there, giving him this pleasure. Zero chuckled breathlessly into his ear, blowing on it softly. "Yes, you can Ka-na-me," he whispered and Kaname's cheeks darkened. "I want to watch you as you become undone; as you scream and cry for me, until you can be satisfied by no one else but me." And with that he withdrew the vibrator from the purebloods ass causing him to keen loudly before slamming it back into the brunette's hole, twisting it sharply, hitting that bundle of nerves located deep inside as something from the vibrator released, and something close to liquid filled him. Kaname didn't have time to think about what was filling him to the brim as he screamed out the silverette's name, his eyesight going white and black as he came for what seemed like the hundredth time as he went limp under his mate.

Zero waited a few seconds before turning the brunette around, and the sight that greeted him was enough to make his own erection strain in the confines of his jeans. Heavily lidded red eyes stared back at him flushed with lust and the heat, his head rolling slightly to the side. Rosy red cheeks slippery with drool and tears, and a tiny parted mouth and plump bruised lips from all of the kisses he had given the pureblood. The brunette's arms hung limply above him twitching every so often, from both the orgasm and the vibrator still buzzing strongly inside of his bottom. Cum and sweat covered a slim flat stomache and also trembling thighs; slightly parted revealing his once again rock hard cock, and looking down further still Zero could see his entrance spasming around the vibrator as it buzzed, the liquid that had filled him leaking out around it and beginning to foam. Zero committed that picture to memory that instant as he began to stroke slim milky white thighs. Kaname shifted, coming back from the euphoric orgasm and he moaned lightly. His body was on fire and it seemed as if only Zero could put it out, but everywhere the silverette touched only seemed to make him hotter and he wriggled on the sheets, gasping as the silverette placed a kiss on his inner thigh. His tongue licked a path on his thigh, nipping every so often and Kaname couldn't hold back the soft whimpers escaping his parted mouth. It felt so _good_. Kaname could not deny that and his beast whispered to him in his mind to let the other take him. _Mate with him. Let him take you, he is what you need. Mate. With. Him._ It demanded and Kaname let out a quiet shriek as the other licked his aching erection. The silverette let out a smirk, fangs glinting at the beautiful sight the pureblood made. With a quiet whisper the shackles around Kaname's wrists fell and the purebloods arms dropped making his gasp and look up in surprise.

"Oh I am not done with you. I told you. I would not let up until you can be satisfied by no one but me." With that he flipped the pureblood over; and Kaname gasped as his face was pushed into tear stained pillows. His hips pulled up in a shameful and provocative position, and before Kaname could do anything the vibrator was pulled from his hole, scraping his insides as it left. Kaname's whole body shuddered, eyes going to half-mast. Zero threw the device to his left as he stared at the others twitching hole. Something began to trickle out of the pureblood's abused hole and Kaname cried out in alarm. Zero soothed him with gentle strokes to his hair. "It's only cream, relax." He cooed to the other as his other hand rubbed against the twitching entrance. Kaname's face flushed. _That_ was inside of him? It was starting to leak now, trickling down to his erection and Zero brought up his hand, fingers covered in the cream from Kaname's abused hole. The silverette made sure the other was watching him as he gave a lick. Kaname looked on in embarrassed shock as the other whispered out a 'delicious' before leaning down again. This time, cream covered fingers were brought up to his face and as he flushed with embarrassment again, he clamped his mouth shut refusing. "Take them in or I will be forced to make you." Zero breathlessly teased into his ear. With very red cheeks the other shook his head, eyes screwed shut. Zero gave a wicked grin before setting his lips and tongue to a place Kaname never thought they would go.

"Nn!" Kaname gave a needy mewl as the other set to cleaning his entrance; and as his mouth parted, the silverette's fingers covered in cream entered his mouth. They thrust against his tongue and Kaname began to suckle like he was a new born babe again. Zero chuckled against his ass. "Good boy." He growled in lust, his tongue beginning to poke into the other. Against his will, Kaname rutted his rear end onto the silverette's face as he suckled; his face aflame. Zero thrust his tongue into the other beginning to eat his little mate out and Kaname's fingers dug into the pillows as his head fell, still suckling as fingers and a tongue thrust into him. Deciding to reward his little pureblood Zero worked a finger into the other alongside his tongue and he heard Kaname's sharp intake of breath as he choked on another moan. Zero drew his head away to watch as Kaname writhed on the sheets and he added another finger, thrusting them into the pureblood's entrance. Kaname cried out, his legs locking up as he tried to run away from the others probing fingers. "Why so nervous now Kaname, you've just had something larger than my fingers up your ass. Or is it because you know something even larger is going to be inside you soon? Filling you to the brim, making you cry out for more?" Zero asked this with a harsh thrust of his fingers, lips and ass, and Kaname cried out rocking against him. Zero began to scissor the other, filling his bottom with just enough to drive him crazy, but yet not enough to drive him over the edge. As Zero had said, he wanted the pureblood to only be brought pleasure by him and no one else; so he had to make sure that no one would make the brunette feel that way.

Zero's hand left Kaname's mouth to once again tweak at dusky nipples and the pureblood cried out, hiding his face as he tightened around the other, and his hands trailing down to his own aching erection seeking to bring himself to release. Zero's hand caught his wrists and pulled them over his head making his chest dip into the sheets, leaving his ass provocatively sticking into the air. "No." Zero murmured, his lips brushing over the pureblood's ear. "Today, you will come only from the pleasure of your ass and if you disobey me…" Zero trailed off as he forced a third finger into the pureblood's tightening rear. Zero quirked an eyebrow at the other before he thrust his fingers in and out, aiming for the others pleasure button. "Do you like it when I say dirty things to you Ka-na-me? You tighten around my fingers when I say I'm going to fuck you." As if on cue the others hole clenched around him, and Kaname's body burned with embarrassed arousal. _Why wouldn't the other just hurry up with it? _

Kaname's mind froze. _What?_ Did he want Zero to fuck him? To mark him, to mate him? _Yes. _"Mmm! Ah, hah!" Kaname's body arched like a bow as that place inside of him was struck and he shuddered. _Please! Zero! _Kaname's mind begged as he gasped and moaned and mewled. Zero's fingers were not nearly enough, they kept him on the brink of orgasm but could not, or dare he say _would not_ push him over the edge. Zero rubbed against that spot inside of Kaname, and watched as became undone. This is what he had wanted to see. His little mate losing his mind because of him and the pleasure he brought. Kaname continuously cried out, a mix between screaming and silent pleasure as his body convulsed with every thrust into his body. Kaname's hands scraped against the headboard as he drooled and cried. _He needed more! He needed to be mounted and mated. Couldn't Zero see that?! _Every fiber in his being was now calling out to Zero as he screamed out with every forceful touch to his prostate, and Kaname began calling out the silverette's name like a mantra. "Zero, Zero, Zero!" His name long forgotten to him as all he could think about was the mindless pleasure his mate brought to him. "Zero! Ah-! Ple-plea-se! I-I nee-d, I-" Kaname broke off with a gasp as he let out a whining cry his body shuddering. He was so close, so close!

Zero withdrew his fingers, and Kaname, with a needy whine followed with his body, feeling bare and empty now that the silverette's fingers had left him. Was he going to leave now that he had gotten his fill of the pureblood? An unknown whimper escaped him as he wriggled his body attempting to get closer to the other body. His mate. _He couldn't leave now! He, he needed him. _

Kaname heard the clink of a belt and the pull of a zipper and as he looked back he saw Zero releasing himself from the confines of his pants and boxers. His pants slid down his thighs no longer supported by the belt and Kaname influenced by his heat could not help but practically drool at the sight of Zero's aching length. Zero caught Kaname's gaze and gave him a sultry smirk as he dragged the pureblood bottom closer to his achingly hard member, and Kaname flushed feeling it rest against his entrance. Kaname pushed back, fueled only by the heat now as he felt the head begin to breach him. But before he could, Zero grabbed ahold of the others hips and withdrew what little there was inside of the pureblood and Kaname quickly cried out. "N-no!" Zero flashed him a grin. "Didn't I tell you twice already, my slutty little mate? I won't stop my teasing until you can only react to me, only come by me." And Kaname's eyes widened as the tip of Zero slowly filled him; and before he could cry out in bliss it was gone. The feeling was gone. Zero had left already. Kaname fought against the others hold on his hips so he could feel the other inside of him, the heat overtaking his mind. He wanted Zero, oh so bad. He wanted his mate. Tears gathered in his eyes. The heat was unbearable. He wanted Zero to take it away. It was raging inside of him and the need to be mated called to him like a siren. His beast cried out wanting to be filled and impregnated. Mounted and fucked. His hole twitched begging for something to fill it. Kaname whimpered as he wiggled against Zero's hold on him, and Zero loosened his hold just a bit making the other come into contact with his throbbing member. And as he slowly breached the other, Kaname keened, whimpering in pleasure as the other didn't withdraw this time. Zero filled the other bit by bit, going slow and taking extra measures to rile him up and make him pant and weep with arousal. Fully sheathed in the other, Zero stopped and watched Kaname wriggle. "Z-Zero, _please_, I-I can't." Kaname sobbed feeling the others heat inside of him. He clawed at anything he could get his hands onto as he clenched around the invaded member connected inside of him, and Kaname couldn't help the fact that his hands once again traveled down to his weeping erection, trying to lessen the heat.

Suddenly, Zero was leaving him and before the other could protest, he had snapped his hips back sheathing himself inside of his little mates heated insides. Kaname's eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out. _Yes._

"I thought I told you, my mate." Zero's voice sounded gravely and rough making Kaname shiver. "That you would only come from the pleasure of your _ass!_" he said the last word with a harsh thrust into the pureblood and Kaname released a high pitched moan. Zero had had enough of teasing his little mate. If the other wanted to be mated so badly then who was he to deny him? After all, he was there to please; to fuck the other into submission, which was what he was doing at that moment. His hips smacked against the others ass as he roughly connected them to their joining parts; and Kaname keened. He called out Zero's name with each powerful thrust and his voice went up and octave higher each time the other pounded against his prostate. He wriggled, trying to move as the other fucked him, but Zero kept a sturdy grip on him, keeping the pureblood in a submissive pose with his ass sticking straight out. "Ah! Mm~ _Hah_, Zero!" Kaname cried out, his hole greedily trying to prevent the other from leaving him. He felt boneless as Zero exited and entered forcing his way to meet that special little spot inside of him. Repeated thrusts to that spot had Kaname tightening up unexpectedly and he cried out not wanting it to be over, but Zero would have none of it. He withdrew and flipped the other over before entering again. "Zero! Please, I need to-!" Before Kaname could get any more out Zero leaned down and bit into his neck. With the onslaught of pleasure Kaname locked up and came with a high pitched scream before sinking his fangs into the others neck completing their one sided bond. His insides squeezed Zero as he continued to exit and enter causing the pureblood to shake and spasm; and Zero groaned out the purebloods name as he filled the other, making Kaname jerk in his arms at the feeling of fluid washing down his insides. Zero's hips continued to pump in and out of Kaname for a while longer making their orgasms last longer. Zero withdrew from the other and looked at flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. The heat had certainly not left him, as he so noted from the fact that Kaname was once again starting to keen and moan rubbing his flushed body along the sheets. And Zero felt his spent cock stir once again at the sight of his little mate. "So submissive" he purred, as he crawled over the others body. Kaname pulled the silverette into a kiss as he spread his legs, the heat begging his body for more. Zero pulled away and grinned as he sunk back into the now keening pureblood. "One more time? My little mate?"

* * *

Kaname screamed out as he came again, his sticky fluids covering his dirtied frame. He had long since been covered in his own fluids. Cum, spit, sweat, and tears. And Zero shuddered as he once again released inside the other and as he withdrew he let a cocky smirk fill his face at the sight his mate made. He had been mated so many times that night that his stomache had been filled with the others essence making it seem as though he were expecting a child. His lower half was swelled slightly causing a small bump to appear and when Zero put small pressure he watched as Kaname moaned and shuddered, his essence starting to leak out of the purebloods abused hole. They had made love, and well, mostly just fucked the entire night and now Kaname's eyes we're drooping shut as he made an effort to stay awake. Zero rubbed their lips together as he gripped the others cheeks in both hands. "Sleep now." He murmured and Kaname made a mumbled keen as he forced his eyes awake only to have them slowly slide shut.

Kaname awoke some time later to the sound of someone shuffling around his room. He tensed, not realizing how he could have slept through someone entering his room. "Calm down Kuran, I'm not going to bite."

That voice, he would know it anywhere. It was that voice that had caught him in such a predicament. It was that voice that had… Kaname flushed with embarrassment and with anger. "Get out." Kaname practically growled as he sat up from the spot on his bed. Zero grinned as he eyed the pureblood and Kaname unexpectedly flushed at being looked at so…shamelessly. "That is not what you were screaming to me last night, and from the looks of you, you enjoyed it." Zero teased. "GET OUT!" He screeched, crimson. His powers lashing out at the other and Zero frowned. "Your powers no longer work on me, you cannot order me around like a lapdog either." Zero stood up and walked over to the door. "But I will leave you if that is what you wish; but believe me I will be back, _my little mate_."

Kaname screamed and pictures mounted from the walls shattered as he watched Zero leave his room casually. He was crimson as he recalled what had happened. Every little detail. Down. To. The. Core. _"You won't be satisfied by anyone else but me when I am done with you. Only me, my little mate." _Kaname stood up in anger only to squeak in shock at the feeling of something trickling out of him. He instantly flushed as he looked down at his stomache and seeing it still slightly jutted out. "He..he came inside of me..?" He whispered in shock. It was more so laced with embarrassment as he remembered the feeling of it as the other released into him. How he moaned and screamed for the other while in the passion of heat. Kaname felt the trickling sensation of arousal and with an 'eep' he would deny saying later he rushed as quickly as he could to the bathroom to try and solve his problem before it started. The water from the shower was already running before he reached that bathroom and Kaname was glad for his powers, and he gave a sigh of relief as he stepped under the warm spray of water. Now if Kaname hadn't been a virgin last night he would have known that if wasn't just _a_ shower that relived growing problems; it was a _cold _shower.

And as he began to wash his body, he jolted as a moan suddenly escaped him. Kaname stopped cold. That…that couldn't have possibly come from him, right? His cheeks boiled red; how _indecent_. But as the warm rush of water descended on him and the trickling of Zero's essence leaked out of him Kaname couldn't help but shudder and become a little flushed. With heavily lidded eyes Kaname grabbed ahold of his half erected cock and began to stroke his hand along his length; he was so inexperienced and so embarrassed as he moaned softly to himself. His hand began to increase its pace as he sought to relieve himself of his problem and his other hand moved up to rub at his nipples. A high pitched moan came out and Kaname flushed completely red but did not stop his movements. But no matter how much he sped up he couldn't come. He was on the brink of release and the pureblood sobbed in frustration and as the shower ran cold he left it waddling back to his room with a towel on to try and hide is aching erection. And as he walked out of his bathroom, Kaname locked eyes with **it**. What Kaname had first had inside of him before Zero mounted him. His cheeks flushed again as he hesitantly walked over to it. _It…it wouldn't hurt to try…right?_

The door to his room clicked as he locked it with his mind. He would not have anyone trying to enter as he…Kaname blushed, his ears turning red. Kaname quickly looked around, as if he were trying to hide the fact that he had stolen a cookie even after his mother had said no.

Kaname got down on his knees as he looked at the device and he fumbled with it blushing as he set it near his rear and he slowly slid down onto it. Kaname let out a keening moan as he was filled and flushed as he slid forward and more forcefully onto the vibrator. As he tried to correct his balance his keen sense of hearing heard a click, and suddenly Kaname fell forward almost screaming. He cried out at the feeling and his hand without his consent moved to push it deeper. He moaned as his aching erection leaked. Kaname, with shaky movements tried to recreate the ones that Zero had used on him last night, but no matter how hard he tried he could not come and he almost sobbed.

"_I told you no one but me could ever make you feel that way." _ Zero's voice whispered across his mind and Kaname froze spluttering and he went rosy red. The vibrator slipped from him as he not only lost his erection but went stone cold. "No.." he cried out. He had let Zero not only mount and dominate him, but he had let him complete the bond. Kaname felt anger fill him. Anger towards himself, and for not obliterating the other while he had the chance. And now he would never be able to.

* * *

After that, Kaname took every opportunity to avoid the silverette as he couldn't hide his reactions. His flushed face, his needy looks. Skipping his classes, and taking on more paperwork from the council had seemed to be his getaway then and there and Kaname took it. It kept him very busy, and no one ever questioned why he suddenly became wary of the silver haired prefect; though he could see it written on their faces, but they dare not ask. The large toll being busy made to him was his guard dropping, as sleep tried settling in. And that also made it easier for the silverette to corner him one night in the Moon Dorms hallway when everyone was away at classes.

"What do you want Kiryuu?" Kaname seethed as he glared at the other who just released a simple smirk. "I have let you have your distance. I've let you control everything so far, but my little mate has been far too testy lately; and I plan to fix that right now." With that Zero locked eyes with the frozen pureblood and he walked over to the other. Kaname couldn't move as he was drawn into violet depths. Zero forced him against the wall stomache first as he ground his erection against the crevice of Kaname's ass. Kaname whimpered as Zero leaned in. "I have had this for a long time Kaname. I longed to be inside of you, but you-" He rubbed the brunette's nipples through the material of his shirt and Kaname muffled a moan, "You had to go and avoid me." "No." Kaname whispered. His mate was overloading his senses causing him to cry out.

"Do you have any idea how I longed to be beside you? To just touch you? To hold my mate?" Zero's voice was oozing honesty and Kaname felt his beast mewl to just give himself to the other. "Please, stop" Kaname whimpered. His legs gave out, but Zero switched them so he slid to Zero's lap as the other landed on the ground. "I mated you because I wanted to, Kaname. And I will not let you deny me my mate. My adorable and extremely _beddable_ mate." Kaname flushed as he struggled to get out of the grip the silverette had on him. "No, I will not let you get away. You will not decide, not today." Kaname's eyes widened as a flush overtook his body. Zero was ripping off his clothes. Kaname cried out as the other removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers. "No! We're in the hallway!" He cried out in embarrassment even as his body reacted. Kaname gulped at Zero's look and knew that his fate had been sealed. "I think it is time my little mate had a punishment, don't you think so Kaname?" Said pureblood in question gulped and shook his head no. Zero's grin didn't falter. "Well too damn bad. I'm going to make you _scream_."

* * *

And make him scream he did. Zero loved eating his little mate out; it drew every kind of reaction from him. From twitches to moans and from screams of pleasure to mewls and whimpers. Kaname twitched in the others grasp as his mates tongue laved at his entrance and his hand gently ran along his cock. "P-please." He cried out his erection leaking as his hips rolled back onto Zero's tongue. He was in such a submissive position again and as much as Kaname would deny it, he _loved_ being like that. What he didn't love at this particular moment what that they were in the bloody hallway. He didn't want to be caught, being fucked against a wall.

Kaname cried out into the wall as a finger dipped into his depths. His hips twitched and his erection leaked pearl droplets but he _loved every minute of it_. He was trying so hard to deny it; the fact that he was currently being eaten out by Zero Kiryuu, the fact that he was mated to such a moody vampire, and the fact that he wanted to be mated to him. He _loved this_. _He loved Zero_. Kaname froze as a spasm of surprise went through him and he nearly shrieked. Zero grinned as he slipped two fingers into the purebloods heat. "I love you too, you dense pureblood." Kaname cried out as their bond flared to life and he felt all of the pent up emotion from his mate. He sobbed in pleasure, the thought of being caught like this suddenly flung from his mind. His hands grabbed onto the wall trying his best to not scrape his claws into it. "Z-Zero, I-" Kaname gasped feeling his pleasure spike. Zero cooed into his ear as he tensed and came covering his mates hand in his fluids, and Zero watched as it dripped onto the pureblood's discarded clothing. His fingers still buried in the other felt the spasm of his mate as he continued to thrust them, hitting that small bundle of nerves located deep inside of him. "Pl-please Zero.." he moaned out. _Not out here, I want to be on the bed as you fuck me. _Zero chuckled. "I don't plan to fuck you Kaname, I plan to make love to you. I plan to mate you until you can't scream anymore. Until you can think of nothing but me as I slide into you." Kaname moaned, his face flushed as he allowed Zero to swing him into his arms, picking up their discarded clothing so that no evidence remained.

He brought them to Kaname room, to Kaname's bed; and the pureblood couldn't help but watch as his mate discarded his shirt to the floor, followed by his pants. And when Zero crawled onto the bed, kissing him with all the passion in the world, Kaname mewled. Zero's boxers slid off as he seated himself in between the pureblood's legs, and when he slowly sunk in to Kaname's heat, they both released shudders and moans long held inside. Zero began to rock his hips, sliding in and out of the brunette, making the pureblood prince keen and cry out. And when Kaname opened up eyes he hadn't known he'd closed he saw violet eyes staring at him as his movements began to speed up. Kaname flushed a bright red as he covered his face, panting. "No, I'll have none of that." Zero growled out, as he flipped them both over. Gasping, Kaname placed his hands on Zero's chest to steady himself; and he spluttered when he realized he was straddling the other. He couldn't hide himself like this, and the way that Zero grinned; he knew it too.

Zero grasped slim thighs as he moved the other, rocking the pureblood with his thrusts; and Kaname cried out, at the new area reached and at the violet eyes boring into his own ruby red eyes. And when Zero suddenly bucked up against his bottom, Kaname's eyes widened and he screamed in surprise. "Zero! Ngh!" Kaname convulsed, tightening around the other as his hips began movement on their own. "Yes, just like that Kaname." Zero purred when the other gasped out. He could not hide himself and he was reacting so indecently. Kaname's face burned bright as he cried out, his hips slamming down onto Zero's erection. With every thrust Zero reached that bundle of nerves inside of him, and with every thrust Kaname screamed out. His face was so flushed and he was crying out, his voice to hoarse to scream. His insides were melting and turning to goo as he grabbed onto Zero, and they moved in synch. "Ah! Zero, I uhn~" Kaname mewled out as the silverette latched onto one of his nipples, nipping and licking it. His body began to tighten and their hips began to move more quickly. Kaname gasped out, clenching around Zero. And when the silverette grasped his weeping erection and began to stroke it, he came. "Ze-Zero I-I'm going to-!" Kaname's mewl turned into a shriek of pleasure as he met release. Blinding white hot light filled him with euphoria as Zero continued to thrust him down onto his length. Zero moaned out Kaname's name as he came filling his lover and mate with his release and Kaname cried out again, the feeling of Zero's release washing over him triggering another miniature orgasm as he again clenched around Zero squeezing him and milking him of his essence. It filled him to the brim and Kaname shuddered as they both stayed still, shaking from their orgasms. After a few short seconds Zero lifted Kaname off of his softening length and Kaname gave out a shaky cry of pleasure, before he was moved to the side of the silverette.

Kaname couldn't move. His hips ached and his stomache and ass felt filled to the brim, and as much as he should have cared at that moment; he didn't at all, and he watched as his lover went to fetch a warm towel to wipe them both off with.

As he lay there surrounded by his lover Kaname couldn't help but smile as his eyes drooped. And just before he was surrounded by the land of dreams he heard Zero whisper something softly in his ear. Something he would surely remember when he woke up. Something he would never forgive the other for saying. He would eventually forgive him, but Zero never needed to know that.

"I knew I'd get to bang you in the hallway. After all, what happens in your bedroom can only lead to the hallway."

* * *

_Tbc_

* * *

Ta-da! After all night of working on it! I happen to think that the ending or confrontation scene could have gone better, but I am far too tired to fix it. I may fix it when I have had proper rest, as it feels too rushed, but I am happy with it as of right now. (: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of mine and I do hope that you stay tuned for anything else I may come up with. As for the whole vibrator deal, my friend told me that there was such a thing and to my disbelief and horror, there actually IS such a thing.

Much love!  
-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens In Your Room, Ends Up In The Hallway

Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own the VK series. Sadness.

* * *

So I'm back again! So soon you ask? Well one of my lovely readers pointed out that I had left this fic as incomplete; my mistake. It was meant to end here, BUT, she also mentioned that she was rooting for a sequel. I have been thinking about it, and decided that I shall post up one more chapter; it will most likely be far shorter than these other two chapters and that if it got enough love that I would create a sequel.

This chapter here will probably be porn without a plot…

Oh what the hell, most of us know by now that a lot of my stories have porn with no plots. :D

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

Kaname cried out, his head pressing into the multitude of pillows on his bed. _How did it always end up like this _Kaname thought depressingly, even as he moaned for more. Zero was once again seated between his legs, giving nips and kisses to every moan that flowed from the purebloods lips. His hips were littered with marks and thin lines from where the others fangs had teased the skin. Kaname's hands attempted to quiet his cries of pleasure as his eyes closed tightly as his body again, flushed. His fangs peeked at the corners of his parted mouth, and Zero watched as his lover and mate shuddered under him. He loved this. Knowing he could bring the regal pureblood to a whimpering mess underneath him, begging for the only thing that could satisfy him; begging for Zero. His lover.

A finger swiped against his drenched entrance and Kaname jolted, crying out. _Stop teasing… _he called out weakly from their bond and he felt Zero smirk against his thigh. "But you react so pleasingly; look, just from my touches you're this drenched already." Zero's finger sunk in with ease making the pureblood arch of the bed, his hips twitching. "Ngh!" Kaname choked out a whine, writhing on his bed; his hips rolling back onto the breaching finger. Zero quickly let another slide inside the purebloods warm heat, and with the chanting in his mind from the pureblood, Zero couldn't help but thrust them in quicker filling his lovers little ass. Kaname mewled, his legs wrapping around his lovers waist as the silverette trailed nips and licks back up to his lips, even as his fingers continued to enter is rear. Slim fingers tumbled into silver hair as they kissed, their lips moving in synch. Kaname moved to nibble at his mates neck and he heard Zero release a pleased growl. Growing bold, Kaname began to tease his lover; sliding his aching body into that of his lovers. Zero groaned, and his fingers twitched, embedding them further into the brunette. "Ngh! Hn..ah!" Kaname mewled as that unexpected action found that spot inside of him. His hips tightened around his lovers as he jerked into the others grasp. "Zero!~" Kaname cried out hotly, purring when his lovers fingers delved deeper.

Kaname practically cooed, melting into the other as they shared a sweet kiss. It was full of desire and love. And suddenly, it felt like they were flying, the silverette's fingers leaving him. Opening eyes he didn't remember closing, Kaname found himself atop his lover, straddling him. "Zero?" He looked nervous as his heated thighs made contact with the silverette's. "This is surprising. You're so bold today Kaname…" Kaname felt the column of his throat flush pink. "You can lead things today then; wet me up good Ka-na-me." Kaname's eyes widened as he gaped at the other as his silver haired lover purred at him. Kaname felt the other shift and suddenly his head was led down and he felt the others straining erection push at his plump lips. Zero had settled on the pillows and was looking at him with darkened violet eyes and Kaname felt himself flush. "I-I've never…" He fumbled with his words as he stared at the others length, his flushed cheeks darkening. Zero's hands stroked flushed cheeks as he cooed sweet words to the other, bringing his lips to the tip of his erection.

Kaname's hands grasped onto his lover's rigid length as he experimentally gave a lick to the head, his tongue swiping over the tip. Hearing Zero's intake of breath, he grew bolder as his lips wrapped around the head. His mouth descended, taking his lover into his wet cavern and Zero groaned. Hot, wet, suction covered his aching length; and the silverette decided this was almost as good as being seated inside of his lover. A tongue swiped the underside of his erection, as Kaname let it slide out of his mouth before letting it spear is lips again. Kaname drew away again; his hands holding his lover as he nervously nibbled the tip of the mushroom head. Hearing Zero groan made him lap at the tip a little longer before he once again took all that he could into his mouth. Zero was in heaven as the others mouth descended upon him once again and grabbing his lovers face in his hands he drew the other up. "Enough." He said and saw the purebloods confusion lighting his ruby eyes. "Was I not s-satisfactory?" He asked, shame and embarrassment filling him. Zero chuckled and drew the pureblood up to rub their noses together. "Silly pureblood. I don't want to cum in your mouth." And he watched as his pureblood's cheeks erupted into a fiery blush. He drew Kaname's thighs up and seated his lover atop him. "Today, you'll do it all. I want to watch you take me into you." His words were carefully selected to make his mate redden, and he did just that; turning an attractive pink.

"I-I can't…I've ne-never" Kaname's adorable embarrassment reached his ears. _I am such a bully _Zero thought as he stared at his cute pureblood. Zero's fingers trailed along Kaname's matching erection and he watched the brunette shudder. "You'll do it yourself, Kaname; just like that night." And the pureblood's eyes widened as he keened. With slow and unsure movements Zero watched as Kaname's slim fingers grasped his manhood to settle under the place in the pureblood's body it would soon be sheathed into. Kaname arched his hips and his back bent backwards as he slowly sunk down onto his lover with a cry; and as a reward, Zero's finger dipped into the tip of his erection.

Kaname gave a surprised little shriek as he suddenly came, cum splashing their chests; while tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of his eyes to begin cascading down flushed cheeks. His body continued to jerk and shudder as he gasped for breath. _Getting turned on by making him cry, I'm so cruel_ Zero watched as the other shakily drew himself off of his lover before slowly sheathing inside of him. "It can't be helped then." Zero sighed as he grabbed the other into a kiss as a hand ran down to the purebloods ass. "Mm..m!" Kaname cried out into the kiss as his lover forced his hips to move. "Ah, _ah!_ A-ah!" Kaname panted, a withering mess as he wriggled atop the hunter as he forced the pureblood's ass down, spearing him on his hard length, striking that spot deep inside of him. Soon, Kaname was coming again crying out in pleasure as his insides constricted, trying to force his lover to stay inside of his body. "You're so mean, cumming again while I haven't even cum once." Zero murmured his voice slightly irregular as he continued to force himself inside of his lover's spasming walls. "S-sorry." Kaname moaned out. His hips ached from the position he was in, squished against the others chest with his lover still slamming into him. But he loved it. The feeling of the others hard length inside of him; showed as a sign of the silverette's desire for him. And that was more than enough to bring his length back to life.

Kaname mewled into the others neck as he rubbed against his mate. The pants he heard coming from Zero only making him hotter. The repeated strikes to his prostate had Kaname tightening up, his voice going up an octave. "Z-Zero! Please, I-I need..!" He broke off with a high pitched mewl. "I know, my mate." And with that Zero bit where his neck and shoulder met; the place that Zero fed from. The place now so agonizingly sensitive only to his lover's touch. His fangs grazed his neck when he bit, not breaking the skin, and Kaname screamed as he came again, his walls wrapping around his lover like a vice grip. Zero grunted, feeling his mate grip around him again; and pushing himself inside of his lover as far as he would go, he let himself fall into the strong squeezing of his mates inner walls. Hot liquid splashed against Kaname's squeezing insides and he couldn't help the pleased keening cry he made at the feeling of his lover releasing inside of him. They moved against each other for what seemed like forever, Kaname occasionally twitching in aftershocks from his orgasm.

Zero rolled to the side, bringing the pureblood with him, but leaving them joined at the purebloods entrance. Kaname's flushed face and teary eyes made Zero think about another round but he knew that the other was exhausted and probably embarrassed at the way he let himself go. This time with a clear mind and not caused from the heat. As if expected, Kaname's cheeks erupted into fire and he attempted to look away but Zero drew his face back for a kiss. The pampered keen that followed made Zero smile. He drew close to the pureblood and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, my mate. Forever." Kaname flushed at that, feeling warm all over. "I love you too." Kaname murmured as his eyes drooped closed. Zero smirked, feeling love and pride at being able to call this pureblood his. But his lover would try and take back his words tomorrow when he noticed the marks covering his body.

* * *

_**E.N.D**_

* * *

Now! It is finished. I felt like I had to add something more. It was bugging me where I left it. I just feel like I need to get back into writing every day again, like I had been. It would make things easier on my side. But nuu, I have to be difficult. So now I will be going out for that lovely nicotine break. c: And hush you to anyone who tells me smoking is bad. Yadda yadda yadda. I do it to calm myself down after writing because does it get _steamy_ in here! (;  
-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

_**OMAKE:**_

Kaname groaned at the persistent knocking on his door, and Zero positively glowered before leaving the bed. Kaname released a whine, forcing his eyes open as his lover left him. Zero angrily wrenched on his jeans, too lazy to find his boxers and also too lazy to completely put them on; and they rode dangerously low on his hips, and Kaname watched with a slight blush as Zero stalked to the door.

It was wrenched open angrily and Zero snarled out a "_what?_" as he glared at a now shocked blonde. "Wh-what are you doing in Kaname-sama's room you impudent lower class boy!" It was Aidou and Zero did not have enough coffee in his system to deal with him that early from just waking up; he muttered angrily to himself as he blocked the blonde from peeking passed him. "_What do you want?_" Zero looked sinister and Aidou paused gulping. "T-Takuma sent me to get Kaname-sama because he had something to deal with. It is almost time to leave for cross-over." The blonde stated nervously and Zero smirked. It was a full on shit eating grin and what he said next as he closed the door made the blonde boys mouth drop. "Kaname won't be at cross-over for a while. Hell, he won't even be able to walk for at least another week." Zero grinned at the blonde's stupefied look as he closed the door, ignoring Kaname's shriek as he returned to bed to get an earful from his irate lover.

_**E.N.D OMAKE **_


End file.
